Soundless Love
by Yuki no Kitsune Snow the fox 1
Summary: SasukeXOC rated for future chapters: When Sasuke meets mute circus gitl Ai and her tiger, his life is changed forever. But for bad or good? Can she stop him from making the worst decision in his life. I suck at summeries and Itachi is alive in this. RNR!


**NO ONE SAY ANYTHING ABOUT MY OTHER STORIES! I'm in chorus and one of our spring concert songs is ****Faithfully****, so I got the idea for this fanfic from that.**

**Sasuke: So... Songfic or...?**

**Me: Not exactly. I thought of it while listening to the song, but nothing has to do with it really...**

**Sasuke: At least I'm not some lovesick puppy in this one.**

**Me: ... sure let's go with that...**

**Sasuke: -.- at least you aren't calling me sushi...**

**Me: I don't want you killing Ai before your wedding u**

**Sasuke: O/O**

**Ai: *signs that Sasuke is an idiot***

**Sasuke: Am not!**

**Me and Naruto: Are to.**

**Sasuke: NARUTO! WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE!**

**Naruto: I've been here.**

**Me: AI DISCLAIMER!**

**Sasuke: She can't talk!**

**Ai: ... *kicks Sasuke in the private place***

**Sasuke: O.O *cough* ow *cough***

**Me and Naruto: You rock Ai!**

**Ai: *bows then signs that I own nothing but the plot and OC's***

Sasuke rubbed his arms vigorously and shivered. Teams Seven and Gai had been sent on a protection mission way up North. He'd figured he'd be fine his usual shorts and T-shit, but he was obviously wrong. Sakura gave him a worried look as she held Rock Lee's hand. Let go, she walked back to her team mate and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you going to be alright? You're covered in goose bumps." She stated.

"I-I think s-s-so." Sasuke said through chattering teeth. He felt her gently lay a light blanket over his shoulders and wrapped it tighter around himself. He gave her a small nod of thanks and snuggled into the small warmth. She smiled and went back to her boyfriend, holding his hand lovingly. He looked at Neji and Tenten, seeing the couple laughing happily. Naruto was humming beside Kakashi, who was in a conversation with Gai about their wives. Kakashi had married Hanare not long after the Fourth Great Shinobi War and Gai had married Shizune a few months after that. Sasuke came back to the village to fight alongside his friends, fearing the loss of the small, unrelated "family" he'd grown to love after being captured and held in their care.

Carnival music caught his attention as they reached their destination. He sweat-dropped when he saw a circus. Clowns were juggling running chainsaws while riding unicycles. Female acrobats in skimpy outfits with feather tails walked around chatting with their male coworkers, most likely making plans for training. Dogs in colorful, handmade clothes ran about in small groups. Some people were practicing the entrances of elephants wearing shiny head and back pieces.

A small round man in red and blue ran over to them. He had a black mustache and hair, which was covered by a top hat. His eyes were blue, but his left one was covered by a monocle. He panted and looked at the eight ninja.

"You were sent from Konoha, right?" He asked.

"Yes, we are." Kakashi nodded. The man sighed and smiled.

"I'm Mr. Fuji, the Ring Leader of this circus." Sasuke roamed off as the others started to introduce themselves. He looked at all the events and acts being practiced. The lion tamer was teaching his cats to leap through flaming hoops, the cobra master was milking the venom from his snakes so that he wouldn't get poisoned if he was bitten, some people were running their horses through obstacle courses, and a mime was following him around, copying all his movements. He didn't mind though. It had been years since he'd last been to a circus.

An elephant calf grabbed his shirt hem with its trunk and squealed. He smiled and pet it, the mime mimicking the motions with an invisible calf. He smiled when it nudged his chest with its head.

The mother- or at least he thought it was the mother- came over and stroked his hair with her own trunk. The baby squealed to the older pachyderm and nudged Sasuke's chest again, making him laugh. It reminded him of himself when he was a child, wanting his mother to let his play or buy him something. The adult elephant seemed to smile and lovingly wrapped her trunk around his head, letting him go after a moment.

A roar startled him and he turned to see a large tiger running at him, the mime still copying him. He raised his arms to defend himself, but was pulled to the side by the elephant. She trumpeted at the large cat as it growled at him. A sharp, metallic whistle made the tiger run to its trainer's side. The small girl's appearance shocked Sasuke to no end.

She had medium length, shocking highlighter blonde hair. It looked so natural, not fake like most girls… except Ino… her hair was a natural color. Her eyes were like two large, cerulean moons. He pale porcelain skin seemed to glitter in the sun. She had red lightning bolt tattoos under each eye. She wore a bright blue T-shirt with a dark blue cuffs, neck line, and flower. She had on light aqua colored pants with jade cuffs and waist line, the legs being rolled up to below her knee, showing the inside was jade also. She wore normal blue ninja like sandals. But two accessories really caught his attention. She black string with a flow charm like a necklace, the flower was bright blue with a darker blue eye in the center. Tied to her arm was a Konoha head band…

**DUN! DUN! DUN! Cliff hanger! Sorry it was short, but this is just the first chapter. I want to know what you think. I won't start the next chapter till I get 5 reviews, and I won't post it until I get ten GOOD reviews. This is rated M for future chapters and is- obviously- a SasuXOC fic.**

**Sasuke: woo… hoo *bordly waves a tiny flag around***

**Me: Shut up, I could I always make it NaruSasu fic, or would you rather an ItaSasu one? *gins evilly***

**Sasuke: O.O GROSS!**

**Me: Is not! You obviously love Naruto, why else would he annoy you so much that you risk life and limb? I say, you're just afraid of being Uke, hum… Sas-UKE?**

**Sasuke: You got that last one from the internet .**

**Me: Yeah, but Sushi is an original. :P **

**Sasuke: Well Naruto calls me Teme and that rhymes with SEME, so ha!**

**Me: Hypocrite, that's from the internet too. I like that fan comic were Naruto sits there calling you Teme and all you can think is "Seme hee-hee" until her turns around and is like "Sas-UKE!" and you're just like "GAH! UKE?"**

**Sasuke: You talk too much…**

**Me: Shut up and be a good Uke for Naruto.**

**Sasuke: *BEEP* YOU, YUKI!**

**Me: …**

**Sasuke: …**

**Me: Nah, I'd rather you do it to Naruto *evil smile***

***Sasuke faints and twitches***

**Me: Eh *shrugs* KIBA GET YOU'RE ASS IN HERE!**

***Kiba appears***

**Kiba: RnR PEOPLE!**

**Akamaru: BARK!**


End file.
